


Protect

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Extremely Underage, First Time, M/M, Rape, Underwear as a Gag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Stan wants to make sure no one can take advantage of Georgie... he has a unique way of doing so.
Relationships: Georgie Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 20
Collections: Anonymous





	Protect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [billscumsock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/billscumsock/gifts).



Stan couldn’t help himself. Bill’s little brother Georgie was too cute for his own good. If anyone else had the same dirty thoughts he did about the young boy he should be prepared. That’s what Stan thought anyway, which is why at the next sleepover at Bill’s house Stan snuck out to Georgie’s room, careful not to wake the six year-old. 

Stan carefully removed the covers from the sleeping boy, allowing him to see his plump ass and curves. He really was amazing, he should have his first time by someone who cares, not some random who just wants to use him. Right? He quickly removed all of his clothes, then carefully removed Georgie’s, shoving his underwear into his small mouth, he couldn’t have Georgie being loud and Bill finding out. He would love to have his pink lips around his cock, maybe another time. 

Instead the older teen decided to delve his tongue into Georgie’s ass. He used his hands to spread apart his cheeks, allowing him access to his smooth, pink hole. Stan moaned as he tasted the boy, which was like peaches if he had to describe it. Georgie stirred some in his sleep, pushing his ass against Stan’s face but didn’t wake up. Stan added two of his fingers alongside his tongue, stretching Georgie open and tasting more of his ass at the same time. 

Soon Stan couldn’t take it anymore, he just needed to be inside of Georgie. He removed his face and fingers from his ass, lining up his cock with the small hole. Stan slowly pushed all the way inside of Georgie, groaning as he did so. Georgie’s eyes slowly fluttered open, he tried to push whatever was in his mouth out but couldn’t. He struggled some against Stan, though, the boy didn’t know it was his brothers best friend currently penetrating him. 

“Don’t worry Georgie, I’m doing this for your benefit. Was going to happen eventually, and it’s better me do it than someone who would just want to use you” Stan said, stroking Georgie’s hair as he started moving in and out of Georgie’s ass.

The young boy was confused, what did Stan mean by that? It hurt, and it felt wrong as well. But… if Stan said it was for his benefit then it must be good. So Georgie let Stan do whatever it was he was doing, though, he figured he didn’t have much of a choice anyway. Nor would he care once he really started to smell Stan’s underwear in his mouth, the faint musk from them combined with Stan easily brushing and hitting his prostate with his big and thick cock had the boys mind melting anyway. Stan started to fuck Georgie quicker and harder, moaning into the boys ear about how good of a slut he was for him. Georgie moaned from the feeling and being called that, though… he didn’t know what it meant. But if it was from Stan it must be true. 

Georgie’s small cock got hard, one of Stan’s hands moved to it to start stroking it between two of his fingers. Stan groaned as he felt Georgie’s ass tighten around his cock, still going in and out of it as fast and rough he could. It didn’t take much for the small boy to have his first orgasm of his life, his entire body shaking with pleasure, ass tightening even more around Stan, causing him to cum and flood his ass with the white liquid. Stan stayed there for a few seconds, before pulling out, removing the underwear from Georgie’s mouth. 

“Don’t tell anyone, okay Georgie” Stan said sternly. 

“Of course… will it happen again?” Georgie asked, curiously. 

“Of course it will Georgie, as long as your a good boy” Stan replied, shaking his hair as he got dressed and returned to Bills room, happy he was able to at least start corrupting the boy before anyone else could.


End file.
